Extinguish
by Dovah-ish
Summary: Unimaginable loss forces two together. Through grief and shared pain, something begins to blossom from the ashes. In times of tragedy, true character shines through. Warning:Character death-Possible controversial topics-Future Lemons Rated M. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the first story I will be publishing, so if you continue reading, you have my sincerest gratitude. I will update as frequently as I can. Leave a review if you so wish, let me know your thoughts**

 **WARNING: Mature/Adult themes; Character Death; future Lemons**  
All recognizable items belong to Stephanie Meyer

 **EXTINGUISH**  
Chapter 1

 **BELLA**

If there was one thing she knew for certain, Bella Swan knew she was dying.

She also knew that death couldn't come fast enough.

Lying on her side, she could feel the blood gathering underneath her head. Sticky, hot, and flowing in time with her weakening heartbeat, it gathered in her hair and dripped soundlessly into a puddle around her. How that slowing rhythm in her ribcage was even possible after the events of the past hour was beyond Bella's comprehension. She was sure after the plan went horribly wrong in the ballet studio her heart had ceased to exist, swallowed by the insurmountable pain of watching the light of her world extinguished. She had to already be dead, and there most certainly was a hell.

Gone. Edward was gone. Gone were the moments of pure bliss in the meadow. Gone were the smiles and touches and love that he had just for her. Gone was the promise of forever. All of it stolen from her by one abomination of existence. A wave of grief swept over her so strong she was helpless to stop the bile that rose and expelled the contents of her stomach on the floor in front of her. She didn't move. Even if she could've at that point, there was no use. If she was lucky, she would be dead in a matter of minutes. How could it have gone so wrong so quickly? Edward was the hero of this story. He was supposed to win. That's what heroes do, right? How had James managed to best him?

Oh, yeah. That was her fault.

He had gotten Alice. Also her fault

She should have stayed where she was, in the corner, away from the terribly frightening display of superhuman strength. But then James had killed Alice, and her body had risen and taken off towards James in a fit of rage before she even knew what was happening. This wasn't real. This couldn't be happening. None of this could. Alice should have seen this coming. But the vision of James stalking towards Bella to lure them closer and then doubling back quick enough to rip Alice's head from her body was not one that she seemed privy to. James threw her head into the fire before anybody could register what had even happened.

Watching Alice's beautiful form crumple to the ground had sparked something in Bella. With a growl that was unlike anything she had ever produced emanating from her throat she had sprang up and sprinted towards James, jumping over Jasper clutching the form of his dead mate. With the sound of his despair pounding in her ears, she forgot herself.

She forgot she was human.

She forgot what he was, a vampire, one powerful enough to kill her 500 ways without exerting himself in the slightest. He had easily just killed one of the most amazing of his kind that had ever existed. What chance did she, the mere mortal that she was, have to defeat him? It didn't matter to her. None of it mattered. There was nothing but pain-fueled rage clouding her mind, painting the scene before her in ominous shades of red.  
In distracting James, she had also distracted Edward. It was by far the worst mistake that she had ever made, and there was no going back now. Bella wasn't even sure what happened next. The last thing she saw was her hands reaching for James, the desire to rip his head from his shoulders overpowering the basic human instinct to survive.

Force.

First from the kick James landed to her sternum, the sound of cracking ribs felt more than heard. Second from the wall she was subsequently slammed into. She felt her skull collide with the painted cinder block and give. Her body rebounded from the momentum away from the wall and she was left in a crumpled heap on her side.

Blood.

There was suddenly so much of it. She could feel it flowing from her nose, feel the warmth spreading from the back of her head. It was quickly filling up the hollow of the ear that was now facing the ceiling. When her shuddering breath finally returned she could feel one of her ribs grating across the floor. If she had been able to move her head enough to look down, she would have seen that most of her body now consisted of compound fractures; the bones jetting out from beneath her skin. Her hair lay partially over her face, obscuring most of her vision from the one eye she was still able to open.

From beneath her hair she watched her world end as James threw the last bit of Edward into the fire. There was an awful sound filling the air and it took Bella a moment to realize the forlorn sound was her own doing. Bella closed her eyes and waited for the sweet bliss of oblivion to take her, lest she ever feel the pain of knowing that it was her own fault the Sun was extinguished from the sky. As the pain began to drip away slowly she knew this was it. It would finally be over.

Bella welcomed it.

With her eyes closed she couldn't see how far away the fire was, but she could smell it. For a brief moment she was taken back to the campfires of La Push. Sitting around with Charlie, watching with disgust as they skinned the fish they caught earlier in the day. Running with Jake and the rest of his beautifully tanned friends. Chasing each other amid squeals of childish laughter. Making s'mores and watching with delight as the marshmallows on the end of her makeshift roasting stake caught flame and toasted the outside to a deep black. Burning her tongue from impatience to let them cool. The smell of driftwood, and color changing flames.

Only those fires didn't clog the senses with the rank of burning loved ones. The fire must have finally reached her as her whole arm was suddenly engulfed with burning. The fire was spreading quickly, and she was soon engulfed in flame.

She didn't even notice she was being picked up off the floor before she slipped into the beckoning abyss, the enveloping darkness her last solace.

 **JASPER**

He always assumed she would be there.

Nearly a full century had made him arrogant to the fleeting swiftness of death. He saw it. He caused it. He did not endure it. It did not affect him. He was a constant, as was she. They were no mere mortals. Plague, warfare, catastrophe, these things were no longer threats. These things did not affect him. He would survive as he had since his death and following rebirth. Humanity would forever be living and dying around them, but they would stay the same.

They were to live out the rest of the days of the earth together, always together. She was his Sun. His Moon. Part of his being entirely, almost an extension of himself. She was his conscience, his confidant, his soul mate.

She was dead.

The sight of her face as she had glanced at him briefly before James had beheaded her was burned into his mind. The last time. It would be the last time she ever looked at him. The last time he would feel the connection of their souls through a glace. The realization was completely debilitating. Sure, he was aware they were still in the middle of a shitstorm. But he ceased to care. He had dropped to his knees and gathered what little of her body was left into his arms. She was always so tiny. His fingers ghosted over her form, shaking.

A fearsome growl jolted him out of his reverie. Snapping his head up, he was immediately returned to the situation around him.

Astonished, he watched as Bella launched herself at James. What on earth was she doing?

Laying his beloved as carefully as he could while jumping to his feet, he stood in time to see Bella flying in to the wall. Hearing bones snap, he knew for certain she wouldnt survive. This was confirmed by the blood flowing from her cracked skull.

Jasper snapped.

Alice. Edward. And now Bella. Gone.

His rage overtook him. He slipped into autopilot, and the machine that kept him alive during the war came out. Even decades of suppressing the instinct never truly forced it out. The last coherent thought he had was that Carlise might have been disappointed.

James was dead. Jasper blinked. Looking down at his hands, he found pieces of vampire, glinting in the firelight. Not much time must have passed, because he had yet to hear the sirens of human firetrucks. He was certain that by now the blaze was easily noticeable from the outside. He didnt have much time.

Surveying his damage to the room, a terrible thought entered his mind. He would have to burn them. All of them. Even his Alice. The thought of placing what was left of his world into a fire wrenched a strangled sound from his throat. He had no other choice. He couldnt save her. The damage was done.

He walked back over to where she lay. Picking up her lithe form, Jasper walked reverently to the fire. If anyone was going to do it, it would have to be him anyway. He grasped her small delicate hand, placing a kiss on the palm. It was the hardest thing he would ever have to do.

After laying her down carefully, he stepped back. A quick thought of laying down beside her in the fire flit through his mind. Maybe this was where he would end it. They could go together.

Before he could act on anything, a small sound was made.

 _Bella._

Was it even possible she was alive? No human could have survived that hit. It had to have been the equivalent of being run over by a train car. Rushing to her side as fast as he could, he was angry at himself for not checking on her sooner. With the sound that her skull had made when it connected to the wall, he had written her off as dead as soon as her frame had hit the floor. How was she still alive? Blood had congealed in her hair, she was laying in a pool of her own vomit, and from what he could hear of her hearbeat, she wasnt long for this world. A thought nestled deep in his mind. He could save her. He needed her. There wasnt much time now. She was slipping fast. What were the odds that she would even survive the change?

No. She had to survive. He needed her.

Steeling himself from the oncoming bloodlust, Jasper bit her. Blood collected slowly in his mouth, much slower than if her heartbeat had been going full speed. She was delicious. The most exquisite blood that had ever touched his palate. For a moment, he was nearly lost, then the image of Alice looking over at him moments before her dead flashed in his mind's eye. He dropped her arm as if it burned him, and sat back on his heels. He had stopped himself. He had done it.

Truth be told, it was a completely selfish reason.

Yes, it would save her. In a way. Jasper had no idea if she wanted to be saved. But he knew for certain that he didnt want to be alone. The thought of returning back to the rest by himself... He couldnt fathom it. She would make it. She had to, dammit. He couldnt let her perish. He had been unable to save Alice. Unable to save Edward. He would save Isabella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! If you're reading this, THANK YOU! I wasn't really excited about how Chapter 1 ended, so hopefully I can make up for it in this update. Special thanks to LisaLisa3232 for being the first review! Thank you so much. It means a lot that you took the time to leave a note. I will try to update as frequently as possible, but the laptop I originally had most of this backed up on bit the dust. So we're just gonna wing it from here. :) Hope you guys enjoy, leave some feedback if you wish!**

 **P.S. obviously, if you recognize it, I don't claim it.**

 **EXTINGUISH**  
 **CHAPTER 2**

Bella was in hell. This had to be hell. It was as if every pain she had ever felt in her life was being lived all at the same time. She felt every bone in her body was being broken over and over again. Her delicate organs felt they were being ripped out and shoved back in. Her skin must have burned off ages ago, leaving nothing but exposed nerve endings. It was unbearable and unending. It was fire and ice, unbearable heat and debilitating frost. She felt she would go insane from the pain. Hours passed. Days. Weeks. Years. Decades. Seconds. Time wound it on itself. She felt her grip on reality crumble and slip away. She was no longer human. She was nothing more than a collection of terrible sensation.

As swiftly as it started, it was over.

It was like being on fire and jumping in to ice water. The change in sensation was almost too much to bear. Ripped from her resting place on the ground, Bella scrambled back on her heels. She stood with unwarranted poise after the ordeal she had just been subjected to. She had expected to be bedridden, her body stitching itself together, healing after being ripped apart and being put back together. She was unable to process this feat due to the onslaught of sensory sensation.

She could see too much.

Every detail of the room around her slammed into her. The cross-stitching of the blanket she had thrown off of her. The patterns of whorls in the wood of the desk. Every single dust particle in the room made its presence known. Her eyes constantly bounced off of one object to the next, nearly too fast for her brain to process. The bed in the room was covered in the emptied contents of a duffle bag. Five cracks decorated the wall in front of her, and two smudges on the wall to her left. The paint on the wall was uneven in a spot near the ceiling, and three tiles of the floor were cracked. The incandescent light on the ceiling had eight tiny bugs flying around it, and there was a weird shade of color at the very ends of the light. The television in front of her had seven buttons lining the bottom.

She was so thirsty.

Her throat burned as if she had drank acid. She swallowed several times, but if anything it only made it worse. It was almost a gritty feeling at the back of her throat, like someone had rubbed sandpaper over the soft tissue of her esophagus. Sensation piled on top of sensation.

She could hear too much.

The light hanging from the ceiling was emitting a faint but distinct buzz. Termites in the woodwork ate into the frame of the building. Somebody three walls away coughed up phlegm. There were muted voices of varying intensities surrounding her. Down below her a television played a toothpaste commercial. Muffled footsteps trekked what had to be a joining hallway in front of the door. An airplane passed over her miles away in the sky. Birds and other wildlife tittered on outside, impossibly loud. One wall away from her, someone lit a cigarette. The latch on the door to the room clicked as someone began to open the door.

Startled, Bella rushed to the nearest safe haven she could find. The bathroom. As she flicked on the light, her senses were once again assaulted by the surroundings. There was too much. She pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes. She had to stop it. She was completely overwhelmed. With her back to the shut door of the bathroom, and her eyes closed, she waited and listened. The newcomer had paused after opening the door then began moving quickly through the room. She felt her skin prickle when the intruder paused by the bathroom door. Before giving herself time to think, she twirled on her heel, wrenching the door open to face whatever was on the other side.

Bella wasn't sure what was more surprising; the door coming clean off the hinges in her hand with a sound like a shotgun, or seeing Jasper standing in front of her in the middle of the hotel room holding the door key card in one hand and a stack of towels in the other.

The look on the Jasper's face as he looked from her hand holding the remains of the door handle down to the splintered wood littering there feet was one of thinly veiled amazement. But looking up into her eyes, Bella detected a hint of wariness and fear.

She held the door handle loosely, staring at it with fear. This had to be some kind of dream. Jasper moved slightly, lowering the towels to the sink beside her. Looking up, Bella surveyed his face, the detail of which she had never noticed before. Scars stood out in relief of his skin, catching shadow and light in a frightening display. The skin of his neck was mangled leading down into the collar of his shirt. On his arms, deep gouges and the distinct pattern of teeth. For an unknown reason, adrenaline coursed through her. She dropped the door handle and backpedaled into the bathroom.

Lightning fast, Jasper was upon her, hands circled around her shoulders, pinning her arms to her side. Struggling, Bella calmed only once Jasper began to wisper frantically into her ear.

"It's natural, Bella. Close your eyes. You weren't supposed to wake up yet. Not here. We're leaving as soon as it gets dark. Hold it together."

Bella stilled.

 _What? Wake up?_

Something flashed in her mind. She pulled back as slow as she could, and looked Jasper in the eye, careful not to stray down to his neck or shoulders. The realization of what had occurred rushed into her mind, and her knees buckled as she grasped the front of Jasper's shirt.

Edward.  
The fire.  
James.  
Alice.  
Dying.  
Hell.

He was gone. Edward was dead. Completely, utterly gone. It was as if there was no longer any air left in the world. A night sky completely devoid of stars. An entire universe losing entire galaxies one by one. Her Edward, her life. Everything she had ever wanted. Everything she had ever needed. This was wrong. This was not how it was supposed to be, dammit. They were supposed to have more time. Everyone else had more time, even human couples had decades of life together to look forward to. There was supposed to be birthdays, holidays, seasons changing, memories… _Time._

"Bella, stay with me."

Thoughts coursed light speed through her brain. Jasper. He was alive. How was Jasper still alive when Alice was gone? How was he okay? It's not okay. None of this was okay. Another image replayed in her mind, gone in an instant. She remembered, every minute detail blown up, time slowed.

Edward's death. Alice's death. Jumping at James. Flying through the air… The wall.

 _This can't be real. They died. I died._

Bella looked down at the splintered door, the crushed door knob.

"Oh god," she looked up at Jasper, eyes wild, "you… I…."

Her voice trailed off, her hands started to shake. A sudden wave of tranquility washed over her. She relaxed slightly.

Jasper sent her a few more, waiting patiently. Finally she let go of his shirt, stepping back to put some distance between them. When she had stepped far enough away, she caught sight of her reflection. She was thankful for the constant undercurrent of calm tickling its way over from Jasper. Bella was certain she would have already lost her mind.

The woman looking back at her in the mirror was a foreign entity. She was familiar, but in a distant way. Like meeting someone who looked terribly similar to a family member. Close, yet not at all. Bella turned her head slightly. The woman in the mirror followed suit. She was strikingly beautiful. Her smooth skin looked as if a blemish had never dared near. Her cheekbones stood out just enough to create a sculpted bone structure. Her lips were full, nose straight. Her eyes, well, that was a different story. Dark red, nearly black. She tried to lean closer to get a better look, but the imperfections in the glass of the mirror were too distracting. She leaned back, surveying the rest of her body. Subtle changes lead to a harder, more streamlined machine. Gone were the dip of curves, the soft flush of her skin. She was ghostly white, and running her hand up her arm she could feel the taunt flesh of her arm. Hard as granite.

"You changed me."

Of course, it was the obvious thing to say. Bella wasn't sure what else to say. She reached up to feel her hair. Soft sleek hair had replaced her dry split ends. The color was different. Or maybe her eyes were just seeing it differently. Her eyes flicked to Jasper's reflection in the mirror. It was easier somehow to take in the sight of him this way. He was stoic, and much too still. It made her uncomfortable. A life time of human movement had made her wary of absolute stillness.

"I saved you."

The words were barely more than a whisper, yet she heard them clear as day.

"But not them," her voice spoke harsher than she meant. She knew he could not have saved them. She knew he had to hurt, more even than her. He remained still, silent. His eyes gave him away. Bella immediately regretted her word choice. The pain she felt was reflected and magnified in his dark amber eyes.

"I didn't mean-" she began, only to be cut off by Jasper.

"I saved you. I couldn't save them. I did all that I could do. I couldn't save her…" Here his voice trailed off. Bella turned and faced him face on. With the calming effect of Jasper's gift, she was amazed at how easily it was this time to take him in. She hesitantly walked forward. Jasper let her advance, never looking away from her eyes. Her hand came up tenderly, fingers outstretched. Jasper's hand came up quickly and grabbed her wrist mere centimeters before she could touch his skin. She realized through her shirt sleeve she could no longer feel the coolness of his skin like she could with Edward. If anything, Jasper was warm. This perplexed Bella for a moment, and she left the conversation die as she lowered her hands. She went to walk around his form then a thought occurred to her.

"Jasper, what did you mean I wasn't supposed to wake up yet?"

Jasper paused, then did an about face, walking towards the bed still piled with the contents of the bag. Bella recognized the items as the stuff she and Alice had packed while hurrying to Phoenix. A dull throb below her chest squeezed painfully. _Alice._ No longer would she be there to attempt to dress her in the latest fashion. No longer would she be there trying to plan events that Bella begrudgingly would attend. No longer would she and Edward sit in their beautiful glass house playing a non-moving game of chess for hours. No more. Alice was no more. Edward was no more.

A movement from Jasper broke the stream of painful actualizations temporarily. He motioned towards the chair near the desk and sat on the bed. Walking through the room, Bella finally _smelled_ the room. It stank of sweat and cigarette smoke. The sheets on the bed had recently been washed, but the fabric itself had held on to the past stains of bodily fluid and old sex. Bella scrunched her nose slightly as she sat down. Jasper felt her discomfort and sent her an extra boost of calm. He smiled a half smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"You'll get used to that, eventually. The stink of humanity." Jasper leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, steepled his fingers and looked at Bella intently. "I'm sure by now you realize the consequences of my saving you." Here he paused. "I wouldn't have done so without your consent if I didn't already know you were to become one of us. Alice saw it. Then I had no ideas the circumstances surrounding it."

Bella nodded. She knew that Alice had seen something that had upset Edward, but she wasn't sure exactly what it had been. She had almost been too afraid to hope that it would have been her becoming part of the clan. She assumed it was of her dying in some terrible way. Part of her wished that had become true instead. Then she wouldn't have to deal with the pain of losing him.

A soft flow of happiness wafted her way. She looked up at Jasper, whose concerned look made her feel slightly guilty. He had saved her, and here she was, wishing she had died. She changed the subject quickly.

"You didn't answer the question. What did you mean by 'I wasn't supposed to wake up yet'?"

Jasper looked thoughtful. Bella wondered if he was trying to figure out the words to use, or exactly how much information to disclose.

"Every transformation I have seen, -and there have been quite a few- It's taken 3 full days before they woke up. I had plans to transport you to the closest camping ground tonight. I figured since it's out of season, hunting there would be relatively safe. It's a 2 hour drive from here. Honestly, we're lucky I'm even able to do what I do. If I hadn't have been able to calm you down in the bathroom, we probably would have made the news. Thirst is overwhelming the first couple of weeks. I wasn't even sure that I would be able to stop you if you could smell anything in this hell hole other than shit and piss and cigarettes."

At the mention of feeding, Bella's thirst roared back to life. Her throat burned, and her hands began to shake. She was assaulted by the smells of the room as her instincts stirred into action. A full blast of despair hit her like a diesel, making her grip the arms of the chair. This was quickly followed by the warm prickling sensation of laughter as it bubbled up out of her mouth of it's own accord. When she had finally stopped laughing, she sat up straight. The overwhelming thirst had abated from the rapid changing emotions that coursed through her. Looking at Jasper, she nodded in confirmation that she had a handle on herself.

"What the fuck was that?" Bella asked a bit more calmly than she felt.

"You don't spend decades around newborns without learning a trick or two. Especially when they're trying to dismember you."

All Bella could do was nod. Of course. This wasn't his first rodeo. He had turned possibly thousands in the war. Her eyes searched out his marred skin of their own accord. Again, gooseflesh riddled her skin at the sight. Jasper sighed.

"It's an instinctual response. How you're reacting to me. I'm riddled with the physical effects of warfare. To your brain, I'm… dangerous." Jasper was clearly having trouble finding the right words to explain. "If I would have known you would be awake, I would have worn more appropriate attire."

"Appropriate? Like what?" Bella inquired.

"Like a turtle neck. Or at the very least a long sleeve shirt. If you're uncomfortable, I can change."

Bella let her eyes slowly explore the exposed area of his neck. Under scrutiny, Jasper stilled once more.

"No." Bella decided. "I need to get used to it. What is it called… Exposure therapy?"

Jasper smiled that pseudo smile from earlier. On closer inspection, Bella decided it was more a grimace than a smile.

"Never fancied myself a therapist. Guess there's a time and place to try anything once." Jasper stood, and began placing the items on the bed into the duffel bag. "It's going to be dark soon, it'll be easier to get you out of the building at night, when it's not so…"

"-full of walking meals?" Bella joked dryly.

Jasper nodded, "Pretty much."

Bella stood, and walked over to the bed. Picking up the duffel bag, she shook it out to make it easier to place the item in. At least, that's what she had attempted to do. With her newfound strength, she tore the bag clean in two. Dumbfounded, she stood there holding a side of the bag with both hands. Looking up, Jasper was attempting to conceal his amusement.

"Uh, Bells, maybe I could pack this up? Why don't you sit over there on that chair. Carefully. Without touching anything." For the first time a genuine smile ghosted over Jasper's face. Bella playfully tossed the remaining pieces of the bag towards him, emphasizing on the need for her to hone her strength when the bag halves slammed into him enough to ruffle the soft curls near the top of his head.

"Whoops. Okay, yeah." Bella sat down –carefully- and waited for Jasper to finish packing the items in the smaller bag he retrieved from the bathroom. It was just beginning to get dark, and Bella's anxiety levels were already starting to rise at the prospect of walking past people to get out to the vehicle. With a short burst of tranquility from Jasper, accompanied with a small knowing look over his shoulder, Bella began the wait for night to fall.


End file.
